Interlude Hobbite
by Orgonnais
Summary: En route pour le Sud, la Communauté s'arrête en Houssaye. Deux Hobbits frondeurs sont de corvée d'eau... Voilà pour le décors, pour le reste, il faut lire! 1ère fic publiée, mais écrite il y a fort longtemps presque au Ier Age!


" En route pour le Sud, la Communauté s'arrête en Houssaye. Deux Hobbits frondeurs se retrouvent à la corvée d'eau. Voilà pour le décors, pour le reste, il faut lire!"

Bonjour à tous. C'est la première fois que je "publie" donc soyez patient(e)s, il faut que je me familiarise avec le mode de fonctionnement du site!

Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Tolkien. Cette histoire, je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps, pardonnez la jeunesse d'écriture. La suite logique, c'est 'Shameful Secret' de Livia.

Enfin, c'est du M, donc ça signifie pour public averti sexuellement (je nie toute responsabilité envers des personnes choquées), et ce sont 2 cousins. Public averti = public meilleur lecteur!

Amusez-vous bien

_**Interlude hobbite**_

Pippin était penché au-dessus du ruisseau. Il en approchait la tête, se demandant si après tout il ne valait pas mieux rester sale que de se mouiller avec ce vent d'est. Comme il hésitait encore, il entendit des pas derrière lui:

- Pippin, décide-toi mon vieux!

- Mon cher Merry, je suis plus jeune que toi! Et j'hésite: que vaut-il mieux à...

Pippin n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre son cheminement plus avant: d'un coup de pied, son cousin le poussa dans l'eau! La tête hirsute du jeune Hobbit était ressortie du ruisseau et déversait un chapelet d'injures:

- Fiez-vous donc à un Brandebouc! Sagouin, Troll, Orque, serviteur de...

- ... Ne mentionnez pas son nom, Maître Peregrïn.

Grands-Pas était apparu de derrière le buisson. Il n'avait nullement l'air effrayé, il était calme et ferme et n'entendait pas être désobéi.

- Pourquoi Grands-Pas? demanda Merry.

Aragorn ferma douloureusement les yeux. Avoir deux Hobbits aussi curieux et tapageurs que les fils de Saradoc et Paladïn n'était pas de tout repos.

- Nous sommes dans le pays de Houssaye. Aucun Homme n'y habite, juste des bêtes... et des serviteurs de l'Ennemi, qu'il m'est impossible de connaître. Il est inutile de crier le nom de Sauron dans ce vent qui porte nos voix très loin... surtout si on nous cherche. Prudence, maîtres Hobbits, avec vos mots... et votre santé! Pippin, vous allez attraper froid!

Avec un fin sourire, Aragorn s'éloigna tandis que Pippin remontait sur la berge en grognant. Il évita toutefois de précipiter son cousin dans la même mésaventure glaciale!

Enroulé sous la couverture que Merry lui avait prêtée pour se faire pardonner, Pippin regardait les membres de la Communauté aller et venir.

Frodon aidait Sam à décharger Bill pour les quelques heures de repos que les courtes journées d'hiver leur laissaient. Sam bouchonnait le poney avec amour et lui donnait une pomme par quartiers. Frodon rangeait les paquets à l'abri du vent et des regards.

Un peu plus loin, Aragorn et Boromir revenaient avec du bois. Ils devisaient gaiement, comme chaque fois que la Quête le leur permettait. Ils nourrissaient une estime profonde l'un pour l'autre. Le fils de Denethor parlait de son frère, de sa cité, de son père et de sa jeunesse à celui qu'il savait être l'héritier d'Isildur, roi légitime de Gondor. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'affrontement, et les deux Hommes profitaient du savoir et de la force de l'autre, se jaugeant et se respectant mutuellement.

« Ils sont beaux » songea le Hobbit transi en les regardant entasser le bois en petits fagots. Il les fixait. Les deux Hommes se sentant observés se tournèrent derechef vers Pippin. Voyant qu'il s'agissait de lui, Boromir dit:

- Pippin, vous devriez peut-être monter la garde; non?

- Excusez-moi, je vous regardais... je pensais.

Aragorn et Boromir éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient si proches et en même temps si différents...

Aragorn se détourna du Hobbit et souriant toujours, se mit en devoir d'allumer le feu. Boromir s'approcha, souleva Pippin et l'amena tranquillement près du foyer:

- C'est pour vous que nous sommes allés prendre du bois. Aragorn a peur de ne plus vous entendre aussi bien si vous êtes malade!

Confus, Pippin répondit simplement:

- Merci.

Ressentant une impression de chaleur pour la première fois depuis Fondcombe, Pippin continua son observation. Gandalf était assis à l'écart, tourné vers la Trouée du Rohan et l'Isengard, il fumait pensivement sa pipe. En bas du rocher où le magicien se tenait, Gimli affûtait sa hache, sa barbe poussée par le vent le gênait... Il grognait en langage nain et Pippin se félicita de n'être pas né de cette race, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir parler aussi facilement qu'il le pouvait étant Hobbit... et même un Hobbit bavard selon la classification hobbite!

Legolas devisait maintenant avec Frodon et Sam. Merry remonta du ruisseau avec un seau plein d'eau. Ses vêtements étaient trempés... et Aragorn éclata de rire... Boromir retenait difficilement un sourire moqueur! Nul doute que les Hommes avaient rendu justice!

Transi, Meriadoc s'assit près de Pippin avec une cape prêtée en pouffant par les Hommes. Interdit, le reste de la Compagnie assistait à la scène. Gandalf dit simplement en souriant qu'on ne repartirait que le lendemain matin pour laisser aux cousins le temps de sécher. Il ajouta à l'adresse d'Aragorn:

- J'espère seulement que votre sentence leur mettra un peu de jugeote dans la cervelle! Ce contre-temps n'a du reste rien de fâcheux: j'ai besoin de vos conseils. Nous pourrons deviser plus longuement.

Puis, se tournant vers Legolas, il ajouta:

- Legolas, voudriez-vous je vous prie apporter d'autres couvertures à nos futurs glaçons? Il faut qu'ils puissent faire sécher leurs vêtements sans être glacés par ce vent! Les Monts Brumeux nous rafraîchissent sauvagement!

La nuit était tombée, sans étoile. Aragorn et Boromir montaient la garde, cachés des regards ennemis. Merry et Pippin étaient dans un creux de terrain, sous un buisson suffisamment grand pour qu'ils puissent tenir assis dessous. Là, ils étaient à l'abri du vent. Nus comme des vers, ils s'étaient installés sur la même couverture afin de s'en mettre deux par dessus. Ils étaient assez petits pour ne pas être trop serrés et avaient ainsi bien chaud.

Au début, Merry parvint à s'endormir, mais le contact de la peau chaude et douce de son cousin l'empêchait d'avoir un sommeil tranquille. Pippin ressentait le même trouble. Assoupi dès les premières minutes, il ne parvenait pas à dormir vraiment. Merry était là, à côté, il pouvait sentir le sang sourdre dans les veines de son cousin, ou encore entendre sa douce respiration.

« C'est un homme » pensait Peregrïn « c'est mon cousin même. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Je... Non! Et pourtant... »

« Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas » songeait Meriadoc « il est plus jeune que moi, je dois veiller sur lui, pas le pervertir! Et puis, il n'en a sûrement pas envie... Je... »

Dans sa réflexion, Merry perçut un léger choc. Que fabriquait Pippin? Il se retourna et ce faisant, se trouva face à lui. Leurs yeux brillaient, reflétant des étoiles qui n'existaient pourtant pas, voilées par les nuages. Le vent soufflait sans discontinuité au-dessus d'eux, mais là, au fond du trou, il n'y avait pas le moindre courant d'air. Ils étaient là, en face l'un de l'autre, à l'abri des oreilles et des regards, baignant dans une douce tiédeur.

Combien de temps se dévisagèrent-ils? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, Pippin avança tout doucement ses doigts vers Merry, toucha subrepticement ses lèvres et ses yeux. Effrayé, il allait retirer sa main, mais Merry le retint. Il commençait à faire chaud... Meriadoc sortit son bras droit pour repousser un peu la couverture du dessus. Puis, il l'abaissa vers Peregrïn, caressant son front, ses tempes, touchant ses lèvres. Dans l'obscurité rassurante, les deux Hobbits se découvraient une passion inépuisable enfouie dans les tréfonds de leur corps. Leurs mains partaient à la découverte de l'autre, légères et excitantes.

Merry s'enivrait sous les caresses de Pippin. Celui-ci découvrait avec volupté le ventre musclé de son cousin, sa poitrine large, ses épaules se prêtant parfaitement à la taille d'une main qui gagnait en assurance, en savoir-faire...

Merry laissa glisser son bras jusqu'aux cuisses musculeuses de ce magnifique cousin. Les quelques poils faisaient entendre un bruissement léger perceptible uniquement pour les doigts. Doucement, il fit le tour des jambes de Pippin, effrayé de connaître un tel plaisir à toucher et à être touché. Leur main gauche se rencontrèrent au niveau de l'abdomen, s'attrapèrent, s'adaptant parfaitement. La main droite caressant le flanc de l'autre, Meriadoc approcha ses lèvres de celles de Peregrïn. Celui-ci arrêta momentanément son mouvement sur la cuisse de son cousin... Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'unirent, s'écartèrent, laissant passer la langue. Instinctivement, les deux Hobbits exécutaient les bons gestes, reprenant leur souffle en cadence pour s'embrasser encore la seconde d'après.

Tout doucement, la main de Pippin qui s'était attardée sur les fesses de Merry se rapprocha de son sexe. L'autre fit de même, quoique l'érection qui le taraudait et le plaisir qui l'envahissait rendît l'opération difficile. Chaque geste mettait un siècle à être exécuté, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait aux deux Hobbits enamourés.

Pippin ne savait plus comment faire pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. De la bouche, il chercha les lèvres de son cousin, puis descendit. Il s'attarda sur la poitrine musclée, embrassa tout le ventre, puis atteignit la verge...

Merry ferma les yeux. Il se laissait dominer par la volupté transmise par la langue de Pippin. Il lui butinait follement les cheveux. Il gémissait tout bas, si bas que Pippin avait du mal, à travers le bourdonnement de l'amour, à percevoir la plainte langoureuse...

Sous la jouissance subite, Merry fut comme frappé par la foudre. Il se mordit la lèvre, ses reins se cambrèrent, ses jambes se crispèrent convulsivement, ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la chevelure de Pippin...

Au cours de leurs investigations amoureuses, Merry s'était retrouvé à demi sur le ventre, terrassé par un plaisir plus fort que l'attrait de l'Unique. Pippin lui embrassa les reins, ses mains se promenèrent sur les flancs frémissants. Il remonta jusqu'au cou, sa respiration déplaçant doucement les mèches de la nuque. Il embrassa langoureusement Merry dans le creux de l'oreille. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le dos de son cousin. Celui-ci, obéissant à un ordre impétueux dont il ne connaissait pas l'émissaire, écarta les cuisses, agrippa les bras de Pippin avec force et les ramena devant sa bouche. Il regretta subrepticement l'absence de préparation quand Pippin le pénétra avec ce mélange de force et de douceur que seul le vrai amour peut permettre. Ensemble, les Hobbits montèrent au septième Ciel. Pippin gémissait, mordait les épaules de son cousin puis les embrassait, il ondulait, accompagnant, épousant de ses mouvements les moindres courbes du corps aimé. Merry pétrissait les avant-bras de Pippin en cadence avec le sexe qui l'embrasait, caressait follement de sa langue la moindre parcelle de peau à sa portée, il frémissait, il embrassait, il mordait... il aimait. Ils s'aimaient.

A l'aube, il fallut repartir. La Communauté avait pris le chemin du Sud, il lui fallait continuer.

Merry et Pippin, rêveurs, marchaient l'un derrière l'autre.

Boromir suivait. Chaque pas le rapprochait du Gondor et de son frère... Faramir... Boromir esquissa un vague sourire... Ô! comme il comprenait l'égarement rêveur des Hobbits...


End file.
